Forbidden
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Someone once said that forbidden love was the best kind of love. It caused you to feel both dangerous and scared. I stared intensely into his baby blue eyes and felt my breathing hitch. I shuddered against his touch. He was gentle, sweet, but this was wrong. This wasn't right...it couldn't be. But how come, everytime he touched me or kissed me, I felt that it was.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

**A/N: So this is a new story project I am working on besides the other ones...so yeah it's short but I hope it sparks some curiosity. So sit back and relax as I spin a new story that is sure to keep you on the edge of your seat :D**

**Summary: Someone once said that forbidden love was the best kind of love. It caused you to feel both dangerous and scared. I stared intensely into his baby blue eyes and felt my breathing hitch. I shuddered against his touch. He was gentle, sweet, but this was wrong. This wasn't right...it couldn't be. But how come, everytime he touched me or kissed me, I felt that it was. **

**_ "Even though we were never supposed to be together…I can't be with anyone else, no matter the consequences."  
― Nicole Gulla, The Lure of the Moon_**

**Beginnings and Endings**

Have you ever been in love? Wasn't it wonderful…having a shoulder to cry on, someone to joke around with, and someone to share your life with? But then you have it all taken away because the person you are in love with is much more than a lover?

_Have you ever had that one moment in life where you think that everything is better now? Or how about when you meet the perfect person but then you see how much your love for them would cost? Have you ever had to face the consequences of your life and the choices you made? But…have you ever felt the need that despite what may happen, or the secrets you may keep, that you love them more than anything in the world and that even though you screw up or fail at life that they will still love you and that you would do anything to keep them safe? I have…_

I'm Samantha Manson, this is my story…this is my life…and this is how love can grow, but yet also be torn apart….

_I'm Daniel James Fenton, and this is my story, my life…on how one chance at a growing love can change you, even if society and the world are against you…_

**I know, short chapter, but did it catch your interest? I hope it did! Please review!**

**Peace out!**

**~Madeline =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden**

**A/N: So here is a new chapter for you guuuuys!**

**Summary: ****Someone once said that forbidden love was the best kind of love. It caused you to feel both dangerous and scared. I stared intensely into his baby blue eyes and felt my breathing hitch. I shuddered against his touch. He was gentle, sweet, but this was wrong. This wasn't right...it couldn't be. But how come, every time he touched me or kissed me, I felt that it was.**

**_"I haven't ruled it out. But I don't care for being forced into anything. No matter how safe and beautiful it is, a cage is still a cage._**

**_-Jessica Spotswood, Born Wicked_**

**Chapter 1: The terrible two**

**_A Long Time Ago (but in reality it probably happened maybe months or a year ago) on a planet called earth lived two teens in a battle of love and hate…_**

"Hurry up Tucker! I want to get out of this place as fast as we can." Danny said as he tried to get his African American friend to move.

They were currently stuck underground of a ghost jail and trying to escape. Tucker had gotten stuck in a tight space as they were digging their way out.

"I can't! I'm stuck!" Tucker argued as he tried to move, "Why can't you just faze us out of here?" He asked. Danny sighed.

"Because Tucker there are freakin' ghost sensors _everywhere_!" He snapped. Tucker gulped.

"Sorry…"He muttered and one again tried to get out of his predicament. With one final push and pull he managed to get free. Danny sighed with relief.

"Finally! Now let's get out of this jail cell." Danny said smiling. He and Tucker were finally free from this eternal prison, but the celebration was cut short when alarms began to sound.

"Shoot!" Danny said as his eyes widened, "Quick Tuck!" He said as he was halfway to the fence. Tucker ran after him, but it was a struggle since he had sprained his ankle.

"Danny! Wait up!" He said as he ran after his friend. As the alarm began ringing bright white blinding lights began to flash and search the area. Voices in the distance could be heard along with the barks of dogs.

"Great, they brought out the dogs." Tucker said, "Hey Danny! We have a code of 867!" Tucker shouted to his friend. Danny's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked. Tucker, who was now running alongside of his friend, shook his head. Danny groaned, "They always make this complicated." He said as he transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Immediately the ghost sensors built into the prison went off.

"Crud, Danny their gaining!" Tucker shouted they were halfway to the fence before one of the dogs tackled Tucker, "Agh!" He screamed causing Danny to stop. He saw the dog and flew to his friend's aid. Fazing Tucker out of the dog's grasp caused a great deal of distance from the guards to be changed dramatically.

"Freeze!" The commander said as he pointed a gun at the boys, "We've spent a lot of time hunting you two." He said smirking, "And you ain't going nowhere this time." Danny smiled.

"Well, guess you better keep trying because the Terrible Two can never be contained!" He said as he grabbed Tucker and disappeared. The commander gasped.

"Argh! O! K!" He shouted. Two police guards, both dressed in white, walked to the front and saluted their chief.

"Yes sir?" Agent K asked. The commander looked at them both, his face held that of anger and disappointment.

"Fire up the black gazette. It's time we keep these criminals locked up, for good." He said with a smirk. The two cops nodded.

"Yes sir." Agent O said. The two walked off and the commander stared up at the sky hoping to see the two savages.

"Won't be long punk." He said with a dark look, "Won't be long."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Danny and Tucker laughed as they saw the look of anger on the GIWs'.

"Oh my gosh Tuck! Did you see that look?" Danny asked as he gently dropped Tucker on the ground and he soon fell while laughing. Tucker was bursting out with laughter.

"I know dude! He was all"-Tucker laughed while trying to imitate the commander's look, "It was priceless!" He said. Danny grasped his sides and rolled over in laughter. But a sudden thought made him stop.

"Wait…do we still have the stone?" Danny asked. Tucker wiped a laugh tear from his eyes and dug into his pockets. He pulled out a small rag that seemed to be wrapped around something. He pulled bag the sides of the brown rag and revealed a black stone that held a mysterious glow to it.

"Don't worry dude, I gotcha covered." Tucker said with a smile. Danny high fived his friend and stood up. He stretched and sighed.

"Thanks Tuck. Man it feels good to be free." He said. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"It was only half a day Danny. Nothing to serious." He said. Danny playfully punched his friend.

"Whatever, just call Plasmius and tell him we have his jewel." Danny said leaning against a tree. Tucker mocked saluted him and called their boss.

"Plasmius said good job…but we have another one." He said. Danny snapped his head up to his friend that was on the phone.

"_Another one_?!" He cried out, he grabbed the phone from Tucker, "Listen Plasmius, you said only this one and we were done." He said angrily.

"Now I know what I said Daniel-," The voice on the other line said.

"No, we did our part. We almost got killed Plasmius! _Killed_! And Tucker got injured; I am not here to put my friend through hell." Danny said growling, "I'm the one with powers, not him, and I deserve to get the punches and bruise not _him_." He snapped. Plasmius remained quiet for a while.

"Fine then, this job is for you and _you_ only. Tucker does not have to be involved unless you want him too." Plasmius said. Danny grimaced and looked back at Tucker who was standing rather awkwardly. With a sigh, Danny closed his eyes and answered.

"What _kind_ of job is it?" He asked. He heard Plasmius let out a low chuckle that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked up and inwardly groaned, the sun was already coming up.

**Yay, another chapter!**

**I hope this one is good :D**

**Please Review!**

**~Madeline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden**

**A/N: yay for updates! I'm just updating all my stories today, also removung some :P**

**Summary: Someone once said that forbidden love was the best kind of love. It caused you to feel both dangerous and scared. I stared intensely into his baby blue eyes and felt my breathing hitch. I shuddered against his touch. He was gentle, sweet, but this was wrong. This wasn't right...it couldn't be. But how come, every time he touched me or kissed me, I felt that it was.**

_"I met you down in the bayou, with nowhere else to go. My hopes and dreams were with you. And my love is with you too."_

_-me_

**Chapter 2: Startling News**

_**A Long Time Ago (but most likely happened at the same time as the other thing) on a planet called earth lived two teens in a battle of love and hate…**_

"School. What is the point of school? Is it a place where students come together as friends? Or is it where bullies come and terrorize the weak ones? Is it a place of segregation between the popular and the unpopular?" Mr. Lancer read Sam's paper. Sam squirmed in her seat.

She had selected to write a topic about school for homework and this was her final work, although she had gotten a good grade for it, it also caused her to stay after school.

"Ms. Manson, while your statement and topic are good, I must say that if you are going to complain about the staff, don't write it in a report where one member of the staff is going to read it." He declared. Sam glared at him.

"Well then why is it so bad? You can just read it, learn from your mistakes, and not do it again." She said quoting him. Lancer choked in his words. What could he say? She had proven a very good point. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair and set her paper back on the desk.

"Ms. Manson-!" Lancer began.

"You wanted to see me sir?" A male voice asked. Sam cringed. She knew that voice, she knew it all to well. Without waiting for the teacher to reply to turned to glare at the boy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She sneered. The boy looked at her and glared.

"Geez, are you that in love with me that you have to get in trouble?" He replied back. She widened her eyes and got up. Anger was evident and he could see no mercy. His lips curled up into a smile.

"You half-witted," Sam began, Lancer stood up, "idiotic,"

"Ms. Manson!" Lancer called. She ignored him and pushed the boy outside so that it was just them two in a hallway. Alone.

"No good dirty rotten-" she was cut off when the boy grabbed her and brought her towards him, her eyes stared into his and could see the playfulness in them. She noticed he was planning something.

"That the best you got _Samantha_?" He asked. She gulped. What was she thinking? She couldn't stand being this close to him, only because it made her heart beat faster and made her wish that he hadn't lied to her.

"I don't see you coming up with anything _Elliot_." She relied back with double the bitterness. He chuckled, he noticed how tensed she had gotten. He pulled her closer.

"Relax Sammy, I'm not gonna hurt you." He teased, he squeezed her sides earning a soft gasp from her. She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

"Let me go." She growled. He laughed and leaned his head closer.

"But why? I like you from this view." He said. She faltered slightly before keeping her firm face. He smirked before leaning in more and giving her a soft kiss.

Sam froze. Never would he ever kiss her like this. He was usually rough and brutal with her, why the sudden change? He pulled back and his smirk grew when he saw her bewilderment. Sam gaped at him.

But before she could do anything the door swung open.

"Yeah well if that's all you have to say then why do you hang out with me?" He yelled at her suddenly. She blinked back in surprise before noticing her teacher behind her.  
"This isn't over." She hissed. He bit back a laugh.

"You know it baby." He said before entering his teacher's office. Sam's hands curled into tight fist. Turning around she punched the wall next to her before leaving the place.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Stupid boy. How dare he mess with my emotions! Who does he think he is?! He acts like a big know it all when he isn't. Why does he have to be such a_-"ah!" She screamed as someone crashed into her. She had been walking home for about ten minutes and she was lost in thought.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry!" A voice said. She clutched her head and groaned. What did her head hit? She could feel a splitting headache approaching and she moaned. She was still lying on the ground. "Hello?" The male voice asked. Sam's eyes cracked open slowly and she could see the silhouette figure of a boy. He had baby blue eyes that were laced with concern.

"What? What happened?" She asked as he slowly helped her sit up. He must've sat down next to her because he had her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Gee, I guess I bumped into you harder than I thought." He mumbled. Sam blinked before staring up.

"Agh, my head hurts." She said. He gently lifted her face. She froze. He had jet black hair and tan skin. His baby blues eyes seemed to have captivated her. She spoke before thought. "Wow you're cute."


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**So I bet you're wondering what is happening right now, and this might come as a shock to you guys, but as of today I am going to stop updating on my stories.**

**Now, I have a good reason as to why I have stopped and I am going to explain.**

**But first, thank you all for reading my stories. Thank you for reviewing and staying ever faithful to them. I greatly appreciate it. When I first joined, I wasn't sure if anyone would ever read my story. I wasn't sure if I would ever get a single review on any of my stories, and I just want to thank you for being there every step of the way.**

**But there's just a lot of stuff happening right now, and I just can't keep jostling everything. My life is just way out of balance and I can't handle the stress being added on top of it. **

**I would like to keep updating, but it's just so complicated. I have school to handle, family issues, personal issues, my life is falling apart right now and on top of that I just keep getting some very rude PMs from someone telling me to update!**

**I hate to be the Suzy downer right down, but as much as I enjoy writing and updating, I can't. I don't know how long I'll be off and I don't know if I am ever going to be on again. But despite all that, everyone should know that I have a very busy life and that I have other things that are important than to sit at a computer and write all day. As much as I would love doing that, life just doesn't roll that way.**

**I apologize for not finishing up any of my stories, but only time will tell if I am ever going to return to this site. So keep your fingers crossed and pray hard because until my life gets balanced back, I won't be online. **

**I'll probably be reading some of your guys's stories...possibly review on them, but possibly not.**

**I'll be posting this on some of my other stories incase some people don't read this.**

**Hope to hear from you guys the last time. **

**This is Madeline Chavez.77 signing off for (possibly) the very last time.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
